Blog użytkownika:Stygies VIII/Wywiad z twórcami Re-Legion
300px|center 31 stycznia premierę miała bardzo oryginalna gra w cyberpunkowym stylu, czyli Re-Legion. Wyróżnia się mocno zaskakującym elementem świata: kultami. W świecie, gdzie praca dostarcza zarobków tylko na mieszkanie, podstawowe życie i nic więcej, ludzie utracili sens życia. thumb|right|200px Czasami wspomagają się narkotykami. Rozrywka jest zdominowana przez cybernetykę, roboty tworzące wszystko lepiej i szybciej dla korporacji. Na podróże nikogo nie stać. Nie ma sposobu, by nadać swojemu życiu jakieś większe znaczenie. Z pomocą przychodzi... religia. Prorok Elion tworzy kult, by walczyć z apatią otaczającego go świata, a także by zyskać armię. Pomysł wprowadzenia kultu i nawracania jako motyw przewodni cyberpunkowej gry uznaliśmy za bardzo ciekawy. To odświeżenie i RTSów, i cyberpunka. RTS do tej pory opierały się zazwyczaj na budowaniu, tworzeniu jednostek, a nie na uzyskiwaniu tych rzeczy drogą szerzenia się religii. Nikt też tak nie podszedł do cyberpunka. Porozmawialiśmy z Ice Code Games, twórcami gry, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Cyberpunk Wiki: Mieliście naprawdę dobry i oryginalny pomysł, skupiając się na religii w cyberpunku. Skąd ten pomysł? Jak zaczęła się produkcja Re-Legion? Ice Code Games: Zaczęło się od pytania “Co by wyszło gdybyśmy połączyli ze sobą Dungeon Keepera z grami pokroju Warcraft 3 i Age of Empires?” Następnie od słowa do słowa, od pomysłu do pomysłu doszliśmy do tego, że interesującym settingiem pod taką grę byłby cyberpunk. Nie chcieliśmy powielać też pomysłów innych. Zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać co można by zrobić, aby nasza gra nie była klasycznym RTSem. Ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby zrezygnować kompletnie z motywów rekrutowania armii oraz budowania bazy, żebyśmy zamiast tego mogli przejmować już zbudowane budynki oraz nawracali jednostki neutralne i wrogie na naszą stronę. I tak powstał Cult, bo tak pierwotnie nazywała się nasza gra, która w końcu podczas dalszego procesu produkcji stała się czymś co dzisiaj znamy jako Re-Legion. Czy jakieś konkretne dzieła kultury lub twórcy byli dla was inspiracją? Czerpaliśmy bardzo wiele inspiracji z książek klasyków cyberpunka, jak na przykład Trylogia Ciągu Williama Gibsona, ale również filmów (klasyki pokroju Dredd, Blade Runner, Ghost in the Shell) i gier. Przede wszystkim wspomniane już Dungeon Keeper i Age of Empires. Zresztą jeśli dobrze się rozejrzyjcie w Re-Legionie znajdziecie kilka ciekawych easter eggów nawiązujących do dzieł popkultury, które służyły nam za inspirację. ;) Czy zbierając materiał do gry, rozmawiając z kultystami i badając religie natknęliście się na coś, co was zaskoczyło? Przeprowadziliśmy niemały research na temat kultów i rozmawialiśmy z członkami sekt i chyba najbardziej zaskakujące było to, że do sekt dołączają często ludzie spełnieni życiowo i zawodowo. Ludzie, którzy osiągnęli dużo w swoim życiu, spełnili swoje marzenia, a jednak potrzebowali czegoś więcej. To nie są osoby spoza marginesu społecznego, z biednych rodzin lub mieszkający w bardzo złych dzielnicach. Często to dobrze usytuowani mężowie, żony, ojcowie i matki, którzy po osiągnięciu pewnego poziomu stracili cel i odnajdują nowy sens właśnie w sektach czy kultach. Czy możecie powiedzieć coś więcej o "spiritual warfare", wojnie religijnej, jej mechanice? Czy metody i jednostki ją prowadzące można ulepszać w tym samym stopniu, co jednostki walczące za pomocą karabinów i innych broni? W Re-Legionie jest kilka jednostek, które nie służą tylko do walki, wśród nich są też właśnie jednostki religijne. Najważniejszą z nich jest Głosicielka (ang. Preacher), która potrafi nawracać siły przeciwnika na naszą religię. Nawet w trakcie bitwy, co czyni z niej niezwykle istotną jednostkę podczas konfliktu. I w jej przypadku możemy odblokować specjalne umiejętności. Mamy też Czcicielki (ang. Worshipers), które zajmują się zdobywaniem dla nas punktów Wiary, ale mogą również służyć jako healerki na polu walki. Czy sam Elion również zyskuje ulepszenia? Tak, poprzez dogmaty, które przyjmujemy możemy odblokować specjalne zdolności naszego Proroka. Od różnych ataków ofensywnych po zdolności defensywne, którymi możemy wspierać naszych wyznawców w boju. Niektóre z nich możecie zobaczyć w akcji w opublikowanym przez nas niedawno materiale. Na ile można personalizować swój kult i jak zróżnicowane są dogmaty, które można wybierać poprzez decyzje w fabule? Praktycznie na samym początku gry wybieramy jedno z trzech podstawowych wyznań. Każde z nich charakteryzuje się innym symbolem i zasadami, którymi kierować się mają jego wyznawcy. Każde z tych wyznań ma również własny zbiór dogmatów, które będziemy w trakcie rozgrywki odblokowywali i będziemy wybierać, które z nich chcemy przyjąć. Trochę jak z drzewkiem rozwoju w RPGach. Nie da się wybrać wszystkich i w końcu trzeba będzie zdecydować się na jakąś konkretną ścieżkę. Niemniej jest możliwość, między innymi poprzez właśnie Wybory Moralne, odblokowania dogmatów niezwiązanych z naszym wyznaniem, choć to może spowodować, że sami staniemy się heretykami. W swoich Re-Vlogach poruszacie temat konfliktu z innymi kultami. Czy korporacje i ich ludzie również będą starały się aktywnie przeciwdziałać aktywności proroka Eliona? Naturalnie, można powiedzieć, że to właśnie Korporacje i przewodzący nimi CEO, w Re-Legionie nazywani "The Ones", są głównymi antagonistami gry. To właśnie po to, żeby przeciwdziałać ich polityce i uciskowi Elion założył swój kult. Ale jak to często bywa w przypadku religii rozłamy są nie do uniknięcia i tak jest w tym przypadku, co zrodziło nam nowych przeciwników - wrogie kulty i heretyków. Niemniej nie powiem nic więcej, żeby nie psuć nikomu zabawy. Inne kulty i korporacje mogą zapewne odbijać naszych wiernych, czyli zabierać ich nam? Tak, konkretnie inne kulty, które mają na swoich usługach jednostki, o których wspominałem już wcześniej - Głosicielki, które potrafią nawracać wyznawców wrogiej frakcji nawet na polu bitwy. Należy więc bardzo uważać podczas przygotowywania ataku. Bardzo możliwe, że wysłanie najsilniejszych jednostek na przedzie nie jest takim dobrym pomysłem jeśli przeciwnik ma wiele Głosicielek, które obrócą naszą główną siłę przeciwko nam. Czy planujecie kiedyś rozważyć dodanie trybu co-op, czy gra zawsze pozostanie grą dla jednego gracza? Nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi rozmawiać o przyszłości. O wszystkich planach, które się wyklarują będziemy informowali na bieżąco na Steamie oraz Facebooku. Dziękujemy za wywiad i życzymy powodzenia! Dzięki i do zobaczenia w świecie przyszłości, bez przyszłości, jak często nazywamy świat przedstawiony w Re-Legionie. ;) ---- ' Re-Legion Wiki – Fandom | Re-Legion Wiki – Gamepedia ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:News